Sight
Sight is a property of units, structures, and certain summoner spells, items and abilities in League of Legends that, perhaps unsurprisingly, represents a team possessing vision of a target area. Inversely, the area of the map in which a team does not have sight over is known as the Fog of War, a common hallmark of the RTS genre which is represented visually as a dark shroud over the terrain. Possessing sight is necessary to observe most information about any non-allied units in the game. Such information can include, among many other things, the unit's current location, direction, health, mana, possessed buffs and purchased items, making the acquisition and denial of sight one of the most crucially important skills to learn in high levels of play. All units in the game will grant vision up to a specific radius, meaning that enemy units in close proximity can always be visible to an allied unit or structure nearby. Champions have a sight range of 1200 units in a circle around them, with allied minions and pets having a slightly lower value of 1100. Items and abilities do not always grant sight and those that do often have differing applications of the mechanic to one another. There exist two obstacles towards sight - impassable terrain (which is always opaque to vision granted by units, structures and most items and abilities) and brush (which is opaque towards vision when viewed from the outside inwards and not the reverse). Such barriers will will also block vision of any areas that are directly behind them from the sight-granting unit. Units that can directly observe an area around these obstacles are commonly described as having line of sight towards that area. Sight can be removed in three ways - the withdrawal of any sight-granting units, abilities or items from the vicinity, the expiration of a sight-granting debuff or spell, and directly with champion abilities (which currently only consists of , and ). Stealth is a unique mechanic linked exclusively to the manipulation of sight. A stealthed unit is not affected by standard sight and cannot be seen under normal circumstances. To observe a stealthed unit, a nearby object must possess some form of stealth detection known as true sight. True sight follows the same rules as standard sight. The objects listed below are abilities and items that can temporarily grant sight of an area or enemy, as well as which of those abilities and items grant true sight. Champion Abilities Area-reveal * * and * * * * * * * * * * and * * and * and * * and * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * and * * and * , , and * }} Unit-reveal and * * * * * * * and * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Items Area-reveal * * * * * * * * * * }} Unit-reveal * * Summoner Spells Unit-reveal * * Other Area-reveal * Speed Shrine (Summoner's Rift) Category:Gameplay elements de:Nebel des Krieges es:Niebla de guerra pl:Wizja zh:战争迷雾